The Killing Road
by Metal Fan
Summary: Esta es la historia de Ariana y Milena dos chicas con vidas diferentes que se ven envueltas en líos por su fanatismo por el metal y por los Megadeth, y en romances con dos de ellos.
1. Prólogo

Esta es la historia de Ariana y Milena, y los hechos que terminaron por modificar radicalmente sus vidas.

Ambas tuvieron modos de vida radicalmente diferentes, pero al final se verían unidas por una banda. Mientras Ariana tenía todo lo que el dinero puede comprar. Milena no tenía casi nada. Pero bien dice el dicho que el dinero no compra la felicidad. Si le preguntaras a ambas sobre su infancia. Milena tendría muchas anécdotas felices que contar Ariana no.

Ariana creció en el seno de una familia adinerada. Pero sus padres eran ausentes. Fue criada por varias niñeras. Ninguno de esos rostros fue jamás uno de cariño, afecto o amor para ella. Era una jaula de oro en la que crecía. Su padre, un próspero empresario dedicado al negocio del papel. Su madre ex modelo y ahora dedicada a un exclusivo salón de belleza. Ambos demasiado ocupados para cerciorarse de que hacía o sentía su hija única.

Crecer sin ninguna influencia de amor real. Sin hermanos y con todo lo que se pudiera tener. Ariana era caprichosa. Lo que el medio le había destinado a ser. Arrogante como ella sola, solía mirar hacia a abajo a los demás, y opacarlos tanto con su belleza, ella era una chica bonita de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, como con sus recursos. Y tenía todo para conseguirlo. En su colegio fue por demás odiada por muchas de sus compañeras, pero eso poco le importaba. También tenía un buen séquito de otras y otros que besaban el suelo que ella pisaba. Sabía varios idiomas, había viajado a todos lados y tenía todo lo que podía imaginar. Menos aquello que el dinero no compra.

Un hecho que marcó su vida fue una de sus compañeras. La que ella consideraba la mas fea. No lo era, solo no era hermosa como ella. Pero la chica no era fea. Sin embargo ella la llamaba asi y la hacía sentir asi. El día de su graduación del colegio la chica no llego al evento. Poco después se entero que producto de las burlas la chica intento suicidarse. Entonces empezó a entender la magnitud de sus acciones.

Claro esta con todo el dinero del mundo sus padres se encargaron de silenciar a la familia y correr con el tratamiento físico y psicológico de la chica. Entonces Ariana cambió. Después de esos acontecimientos se volvió mas humilde. Ese invierno después de haberse graduado del colegio y con 18 años de vida sus padres querían verla estudiando en una prestigiosa universidad, pero ella finalmente optó por estudiar música en un reconocido y elegante conservatorio. No le hizo mucha gracia a sus padres pero la dejaron esperando que el capricho pase.

Comenzó asi su trabajo en una tienda de ropa muy elegante, su aspecto físico le ayudó mucho. Ahí continuó estudiando mientras trabajaba en la tienda y sus familiares le ayudaban. Llegó el 2004 ya con 25 años era maestra titulada de piano, guitarra y violín. Pero se seguía sintiendo incompleta entonces comenzó a pensar en los sueños por los que tomó caes de música y ninguno de ellos era ser maestra. Veía su guitarra una bc rich. Si ella sabía como usarla y era muy buena. Pero la había dejado atrás. Su buena situación y el apoyo de sus familiares le permitieron mantener un buen nivel de vida. Iba en su auto uno muy bonito saliendo de un conocido centro comercial y al acelerar donde no debía se fue llevando encima a una chica. Asustada bajo del auto y varias personas le ayudaron dando indicaciones de cómo llevarla a un centro médico.

-Oye tranquila- le dijo la chica en español –estoy bien. Solo fue el susto no necesitaré atención médica-

Al oir eso los curiosos que se habían agolpado se fueron esparciendo. No había chisme alguno que presenciar. Por el susto inicial Ariana no se había dado cuenta pero la casi victima llevaba una blusa de Megadeth.

-¿Te gusta Megadeth eh?- le indicó Ariana en español también. Aunque era evidente que no era su lengua natal.

-Claro sino porque llevaría una camiseta ¡duh!- y la chica hizo una seña burlona.

-Oye eres grosera- espetó Ariana.

-Y tu casi me atropellas- contestó a otra.

-Ya ok ok- dijo –soy Ariana Staford-

-Yo soy Milena López- dijo la chica -Ah y puedo hablar inglés-

Y ambas empezaron a hablar en inglés.

-Siento haberte atropellado- le dijo Ariana.

-No te preocupes- dijo la chica -Si debía morir atropellada nada mejor que por un convertible- y se echó a reír.

-Jajajaja- Ariana sonrió –Me agradas en desagravio te invito algo de comer, es medio dia-

-Esa es una buena manera de que no te denuncie-

-Claro-

La chica del accidente era una chica mas baja que Ariana, delgada cabello castaño oscuro ojos marrones, simpática como el infierno, demasiado feliz y descomplicada. Tenía 23 años y estaba por entrar al mismo centro comercial a buscar un empleo en un restaurante de comidas rápidas. Muy pronto se hicieron amigas. Entonces supo su historia. Era una migrante venía de Ecuador, nunca había oído mencionar ese país. Había llegado el año anterior junto con su novio, había llegado embarazada y ahora ambos tenían un hijo de 1 año. Su búsqueda de mejores días los había llevado al sueño americano. Su vida era diferente radicalmente a la de ella, pero era meritorio la alegría y risas con la que relataba hechos de su infancia y adolescencia. Incluso el hecho de no haber vivido ni conocido a sus padres durante sus primeros 8 años de vida. Vivir rodeada de hombres. Ser pobres. Jugar en la calle descalza. En fin cosas que de repente a Ariana le parecieron envidiables. Ella había sido feliz, y no necesitó mas que el deseo de serlo.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	2. The system has failed

El pelirrojo estaba terminando de producir su disco, en medio de un constante descontento ya que el no quería reformar la banda sino comenzar a hacer algo como solista. Nada parecía animarlo. Todo le apestaba. Su continuo mal humor sumado a la constante presión de una base de fans obsesionados con él y su vida. Y nadie con quien compartir eso. Si bueno el tenía a sus hijos pero ellos no iban con él a la gira. Y para sus adentros aunque le dolía admitirlo, extrañaba a su ex mejor amigo.

En mayo de 2004, Mustaine quiso retomar su proyecto en solitario, pero las obligaciones legales del contrato con la discográfica europea EMI lo forzaron a grabar un nuevo álbum bajo el nombre de Megadeth, razón por la cual decidió reformar la banda y contactar con la formación favorita de sus fans, la de Rust In Peace, para grabar de nuevo algunas canciones antiguas. El único que aceptó fue Nick Menza. Marty Friedman no llegó con el a un acuerdo comercial y decidió mantenerse en Japón donde vivía desde hace algunos años. Y en cuanto a Junior, las cosas continuaban iguales. Las heridas sin sanar y el resentimiento por los términos ofensivos a los que se refirió a él y al final no pudieron llegar a ningún acuerdo. Este sería el primer álbum de la banda sin la participación de Junior y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía.

Para reemplazar a Friedman, Mustaine contrató a uno de los ex miembros mas recordados y queridos de la banda, el guitarrista Chris Poland, para participar con los solos del nuevo álbum, aunque para la gira no estaría él. Dave estaba bajo todo el estrés el mundo. Cansado hastiado, pero el show debía continuar. Y ese disco debía salir como sea. Ya que era el único camino hacia la libertad de Megadeth.

Ahora lo tenía todo. Su nueva sobriedad le trajo un poco mas de calma a su vida y su 'regreso a la fé' fue la cereza del pastel. Aunque en el fondo genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Estaba en el estudio sacando acordes y haciendo todo el trabajo, ya que él solo quería los músicos para tener con quien grabar las pistas y sacar el puto disco. Y así se dispuso a crear música, letras y arreglos como muchas otras veces lo hizo.

oooOOOooo

Octubre 28 del 2004  
Warfield Arena  
San Francisco - California

Ese día era el tan esperado regreso de Megadeth. Milena iba caminando perdida sin saber ni por donde iba, entonces tropezó con una chica.

-Oye fíjate- le dijo a joven enojada.

Milena la vio. Parecía de su edad –Ups lo siento-

-Solo te perdono porque imagino la emoción de ver a los Megadeth- dijo con seguridad.

-Bueno si - le dijo Milena.

-Si será un concierto grandioso- contestó la chica –Por cierto mi nombre es Victoria, tengo 22 años y soy la fan #1 de Megadeth-

Una risa las distrajo de su argumentación. Un muchacho mas joven que ambas empezó a reírse de forma burlona.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes?- resopló Milena.

-Tranquila chica- le dijo el joven –Es solo lo que dijo la otra chica que ella es la fan #1, apuesto a que solo eres de las que se mueren por Mustaine y no sabes nada de la banda-

-Y seguro tu eres el nerd que pasa metido en internet buscando información para sentirte muy sabio ¡duh! – contestó Victoria.

-Si bueno al menos busco información sobre la banda que amo y sus tendencias no solo estar gritando por los calzoncillos de Mustaine- dijo con ironía el joven.

-¡Qué grosero!- espetó Victoria.

Milena estrechó los ojos –¿Qué demonios pasa contigo muchacho de mierda?-

-Nada- dijo el chico –Y eres tu quien dice groserías ahora-

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Milena

-Mi nombre es Carlos y tengo 18 años-

-Que muchacho tan desagradable- resopló Milena –Pero de todo se encuentra una en estos caminos de Dios-

-Ok.. ok… lo siento. Es solo que yo también estoy emocionado y digo tonterías- se disculpó Carlos.

-Bueno Megapeleones, vengan conmigo- les dijo Milena.

Y Victoria la fue siguiendo. Carlos les gritó.

-Oye no sabes si ella es mala o te hará daño. O te sacará los órganos. ¿Por qué confías?-

-Mira Meganerd ella será quien termine aprendiendo cosas de mi y no al revés. Yo soy muy lista y se bastante-

Milena se echó a reír. La joven le había causado gracia. Finalmente el chico las fue siguiendo de cerca. Todos llegaron con Ariana y después de las respectivas presentaciones, supieron que los padres de Victoria eran medio fanáticos religiosos y que ella recien se había indpendizado mudándose de un pequeño pueblo costero a la gran ciudad en San Francisco.

-Mudarse sola y sin nadie conocido debe ser difícil- dijo Ariana -Bien es mejor que tengas gente que te apoye, podemos ser amigas-

-Grandioso- dijo Victoria -Todo gracias a Megadeth-

-Así fue como nos hicimos amigas Milena y yo. Gracias a Megadeth- dijo Ariana.

Siguieron en la fila hasta que empezó a avanzar. Todos ingresaron al Coliseo. Todos estaban en cancha tratado de ubicarse lo mas cerca posible..

-Creo que si hay moshpit deberíamos colocarnos aquí- dijo Ariana.

Milena se echó a reír –Aquí van a estar tan interesados en tomar fotos y videos del tan esperado regreso de Megadeth para demostrar que estuvieron aquí que en ningún moshpit-

-Pero yo puedo defenderme bien- dijo Victoria.

-En el mosh las aplastarían a las 3- dijo Carlos.

-Cállate- dijeron Ariana y Milena al mismo tiempo.

El chico se enfurruñó pero siguió la orden. Adentro ninguno bebió ya que estaban demasiado tensos por el concierto. El concierto dio inicio. Se presentaron los Exodus con quienes estaban de gira.

-Vaya yo no puedo creer que vayamos a ver tan cerca a los Megadeth- dijo Carlos emocionado y se alejó por un momento de las chicas.

-Quien yo quería ver… ya no está mas- dijo Milena.

-Oh te refieres a Junior. La verdad a mi también me da nostalgia. Como que algo falta ahí- indicó Ariana.

-¡Están locas!- gritó Victoria emocionada –Megadeth es Mustaine, los otros solo son empleados-

La espera fue algo larga y la gente se dividió por grupos. Las 3 chicas estaban algo alejadas Victoria y Ariana de pie. Milena sentada en el suelo.

-Por Dios el suelo esta tan sucio, es pura tierra y polvo- dijo Victoria.

-¿Y eso que?- contestó Milena.

Entonces apareció Carlos.

-Vaya sigues viva- le dijo a Victoria.

-Pensé que habías desaparecido- dijo ella.

-Y dejar a 3 chicas a sus suerte- dijo y les sonrió.

-Si bueno Carlos quítate que me estas tapando la vista- dijo Milena quien estaba sentada detrás de él.

-Vaya que humor- dijo el joven.

Todos se pusieron a conversar. El muchacho era una especie de enciclopedia de Megadeth y hablaba emocionado de todo detalle que lograba recordar de la banda. Victoria y Ariana escuchaban el monólogo del chico. Milena se estaba aburriendo sentada jugando con sus converse.

-Ay chico ya cállate- le gritó -Parece que estás dando la lección del colegio. Ya nos dimos cuenta que te gusta Megadeth y que sabes bastante-

-Que amargada- le dijo Carlos –¿Siempre eres así de infantil?-

La respuesta de Milena fue sacarle el dedo de en medio. En medio de su diálogo Ariana supo que para Milena, Victoria y Carlos era la primera vez que veían a Megadeth, ya que en el país de Milena nunca se habían presentado Carlos recién tenían la edad para que sus padres lo dejaran salir y Victoria gracia a su reciente independencia estaba presenciando por primera vez un concierto de Megadeth. Entonces todos guardaron silencio. La prueba de sonido finalizó y el concierto dio inicio.

Se oyeron los gritos emocionados del público. A excepción de Ariana para los otros 3 era la primera vez que veían a Megadeth. El concierto dio inicio tocaron las canciones clásicas mezcladas con el nuevo disco The system has failed. Fueron casi dos horas gritando, cantando y sacando fotos para el recuerdo. Al finalizar el concierto todos intercambiaron correos electrónicos. Para estar en contacto ya que San Francisco era muy grande. Así todos se marcharon a sus hogares felices por haber vivido esa experiencia.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Meet ang Greet

La vida de Ariana consistía en las clases de música que impartía en una prestigiosa academia. Buena vida y dinero. Milena era mesera en un restaurante de lujo. Su novio también trabajaba y su niño era cuidado por la familia de su novio. Su caso era muy diferente, ella tenía que trabajar, cuidar de su bebé y lidiar con una relación bastante mala.

Su novio era manipulador y muy cruel además de posesivo. Para colmo de males ella estaba sola en Estados Unidos. Su novio tenía familiares ahí era legal al igual que el hijo de ambos nacido en Estados Unidos. Ellos no se habían casado porque esa era la única manera de mantenerla atada. Ya que al casarse pasaría a ser legal y podría salir de la opresión de su novio, con un divorcio o anulación. Pero asi como estaba, solo era cuestión de que la denuncie para que la deporten y quedarse sin ver a su hijo ya que su padre asumiría la custodia legal.

Bajo esas circunstancias Milena no tenía mas alternativa que soportar a Alex y seguir bajo el dominio de él o su suerte sería peor. Sobretodo por el temor de verse separada de su hijo.

Era el 29 de octubre del 2004. Ariana estaría presente en el meet and greet con los Megadeth el día después del concierto. Era raro porque por lo general siempre se realizaba previo. Ariana era afortunada con ciertas influencias y algo de suerte, ella había logrado entrar en dicho evento. Asi que ahí estaba haciendo una fila con un bolso con sus cosas, y su guitarra.

La fila iba avanzando y Ariana emocionada. Si bien ella había estado en varios conciertos de ellos, esa era la primera vez que estaría tan cerca. Entonces los vió. Estaban ahí, la nueva formación de Megadeth compuesta por: Dave Mustaine, James MacDonough (ex-ICED EARTH) en el bajo, Glen Drover (EIDOLON, ex-KING DIAMOND) en la guitarra y Shawn Drover (EIDOLON) en la batería. Empezó a sudar frío, demasiada emoción. Sacó la guitarra con cuidado. Una de sus mejores adquisiciones, una B.C. Rich Revenge Warlock blanca.

-Me muero- pensaba ella –Resiste mierda-

Llegó al lugar y una chica que venía ya de regreso de hacer firmar sus recuerdos, la vio tan concentrada que no se resistió y extendió levemente su pié por lo que Ariana con toda su carga tropezó y fue a dar delante del counter donde estaban los Megadeth. Dicho mueble evitó que cayera al suelo pero la guitarra se dio un buen estrellón. Ariana volteó a ver a la chica que lo miró con mirada maliciosa.

De entre la fila se escucharon risitas e incluso del counter de los Megadeth. Todos reían a excepción de Dave quien la miró con empatía. Trató de recuperarse como sea y entonces se escuchó un grito desde el fondo y objetos cayendo. Ariana volteó y vio a su agresora tirada en el piso. Alguien mas le había devuelto el favor. Entonces observó ahí a su joven amiga Victoria. Ella también había estado en la fila y al ver eso le puso el pie a la chica malvada.

La fila y el counter volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Victoria levantó el dedo pulgar en apoyo a Ariana. Ariana terminó de acercarse al counter y sacó la guitarra. Una pena, tenía una rayadura que afeaba la superficie.

-Eso se ve mal- dijo Shawn –debes repararla-

-Si, bueno- dijo Ariana muy triste.

-Tranquila al menos esa chica tuvo su merecido- dijo Dave.

Ariana sonrió entonces y extendió la guitarra y 2 vinilos. Todos firmaron. Pudo notar que todos se la quedaron mirando. Seguro que la miraban pensando en como se estrelló contra ellos. Entonces volteó y Dave le sonrió de una forma que ella se quedó parada con cara de tonta y enrojeció. El resto de la banda estalló en risitas.

-Ten cuidado cuando salgas- le dijo –Por lo general las chicas bonitas suelen ganar enemigas de la nada-

-Mierda- pensó ella sin saber como reaccionar o que responder. Asi que permaneció en silencio y con toda la vergüenza del mundo tomó todas sus cosas y se encaminó a salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible. Esta vez se cercioró de que nadie mas tratara de jugarle una broma. En su camino pasó cerca de Victoria. Esta la detuvo.

-Oye espérame afuera si- le dijo la joven.

-Ok, te esperaré- contestó ella aún muy roja y salió disparada del lugar.

Afuera se sentó en una saliente de pared y guardó sus cosas y observó con atención la guitarra.

-Maldita zorra- murmuró –Cómo pudo causar esto. En serio que hay gente muy mala-

Poco después salió Victoria. Corría como desesperada. Casi se estrella contra ella.

-¡Oye!- hiperventilaba emocionada –Que bueno que estás aquí-

-Que emoción cargas. Bueno conocer a tu banda favorita no es cualquier cosa-

-Claro, por supuesto pero bueno no es solo por eso- le dijo la chiquilla.

-¿Qué?-

-Mira esto- le dijo sacando un papel doblado de su bolsillo –Me lo dio el mismísimo Mustaine y me dijo que te lo de-

Ariana abrió los ojos como platos y tomó el papel.

-Ese sujeto tiene fama de mujeriego. Pero es tan guapo a pesar de los años. Yo me moría por un beso. Debí habérselo estampado- dijo Victoria.

Ariana guardó el papelito en el bolsillo y se quedó pensativa.

-¡Oye! Te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención-

-¿Ah que?- se disculpó –Lo siento no te escuché-

-Lo que sea que haya en ese papel te dejó en las nubes-

-Y tu me dirás que no lo leíste-

-No, soy una persona respetuosa. Pero debí haberlo hecho-

Ariana sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazando a su amiga empezaron a ponerse al día. Antes de retirarse salía corriendo Carlos.

-Solo faltaba este muchacho ¿Apareces de la nada eh?- dijo Victoria

-No se hagan sin mi no pueden vivir-

-Púdrete- repitió Victoria.

-Oigan falta una de ustedes- dijo el joven.

-Si, falta Milena, pero ella no viene porque tiene que trabajar- dijo Victoria.

oooOOOooo

Mientras en casa de Milena.

-Así que te largaste a ese concierto- espetó Alex furioso.

-Es mi banda favorita. Vivo en este maldito país y no los iba a ver. Mucho mas si se supone que ya no existían y volvieron- contestó ella

-Mentiste para ir. Dijiste que tenías turno en el restaurante ya pasé por ahí y tu no estabas. Si me sigues desafiando o mintiendo tu sabes lo que te espera- dijo Alex.

-Estoy cabreada de tus pendejadas. Porque no vas a amenazar a tu madre-

-Crees que solo tu estás harta. Ya me tienes cansado-

-Ya pues lárgate. Quien te detiene-

-¡Nunca! Claro si yo te dejo tu feliz de la vida. Pero tu nunca te librarás de mi. Tendrás que quedarte conmigo. Y si me voy. Me voy con Daniel. Sabes que no tienes a nadie. estás sola sin familia y eres ilegal. Si me dejas te hago deportar y nunca en tu vida volverás a ver al niño-

Milena suspiró frustrada. Era cierto, ella estaba muy sola y sin nadie quien le ayude. No le quedaba mas que aguantar al tirano.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARA…


	4. Que mas da

Pasó el resto del día. Ariana agarró su camino papel en mano y guitarra en la espalda se dirigió al lugar que indicaba. Ella sabía de antemano la fama del sujeto. No era un secreto todas las mujeres que pasaron por su vida y aunque era público que estaba divorciándose, había algo haciendo click en ella, una advertencia, el sexto sentido femenino que le decía que se aleje de él. Que el sujeto era como la canción que compuso y cantó el día anterior: The Scorpion. Aun así siguió las instrucciones en el papel y llegó a una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

-Por que me habrá citado aquí- susurró para si misma.

-Porque aquí reparan guitarras- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Ella volteó y lo vio –Este hombre es mucho mayor que yo- pensó ella.

-Vamos que aquí dejarán esa guitarra como nueva- le dijo.

-Claro- dijo ella.

Dejaron el instrumento y el dependiente indicó que debían volver por la guitarra mañana. Ambos salieron del local.

-Bueno te agradezco- dijo Ariana –No te molesto mas-

Estaba intentando seguir su sexto sentido y huir del escorpión, pero este no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

-A pesar de tener 43 años el maldito sujeto sigue siendo atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con sus jeans negros y una camisa gris, su larga cabellera roja rebelde y sus brillantes ojos color caramelo que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra- pensaba ella

-No me molestas para nada- le dijo –Vamos te invito a comer algo o lo que tu quieras.

La voz de Dave era cálida y parecía divertido, pero su expresión impasible de 'El General' no le permitían a Ariana estar segura de que terreno pisaba. Parecía interesado en ella, pero ¿Interesado en qué?

—Está bien vamos por un café —se limitó a responder.

-Que mas da. Lo peor que pueda pasar es que mañana finja que ni me conoce. No es que no me haya pasado antes y con cualquier idiota. Este no es cualquiera definitivamente- pensó ella y le sonrió y se fueron juntos.

En el café ambos conversaban. Ariana pensaba en que el tipo era muy seguro de si mismo. Ella no era ninguna mojigata. Dave no habló mucho pero fue muy hábil para envolverla y hacer que ella le contara toda su vida. Luego fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ya era tarde ya le había contado todo de ella.

Ella lo miró y él le sostuvo la mirada. Ella era una chica de mundo, profesional de 25 años, estaba muy lejos de ser impresionada por algún sujeto. Pero sin duda las actitudes de Mustaine tenían un extraño y embriagador efecto en ella. Que le hacían disparar el corazón e incluso sentir un ligero toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá es porque lo encuentro irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por su actitud arrogante y a la vez enigmática? Vamos Ariana tu no eres ninguna chiquilla torpe o ingenua debes mantener la calma- pensaba tratando de no dejarse controlar por el hábil conquistador sentado frente a ella.

Dave sonreía como notando el efecto que estaba causando en la joven mujer frente a él. Sin duda aún sabía como jugar sus cartas. El siempre tenía todo bajo control. Como era su personalidad. Después de todo fue el quien hizo su imperio de Megadeth Inc.

-Te llevaré a tu departamento no te ves muy cómoda- le dijo

-No te preocupes tengo cosas que hacer no es necesario que me lleves-

-No, te llevaré. Dijiste que mañana tienes que dar clases muy temprano. Es mejor que descanses- le dijo en un tono que pudiera ser interpretado casi, casi como una orden.

-¿No eran rumores entonces?- le dijo ella –Dicen que eres un maniático del control. Que te gusta todo a tu manera-

-Soy un hombre muy tenaz. Me hice a mi mismo. Formé mi banda y he tenido éxito en muchos de mis propósitos. Claro como es conocido también he tenido que luchar contra mis demonios. Pero mi éxito se basa en que me gusta el control... de mí mismo y de los que me rodean-

-Vaya ahora entiendo porque estas solo- dijo Ariana arrepintiéndose de su estúpido comentario –Lo siento yo…-

-Está bien- dijo él –Es verdad que mi personalidad no resulta muy atractiva para conservarme demasiado tiempo, incluso como amigo-

Ariana se preguntó si ese último comentario se refería a David Ellefson o era solo un simple comentario. De todas formas el café terminó y el la llevó a su departamento. Allí ella trató de despedirlo en la puerta porque no sabía mas cuanto tiempo iba a poder mantener el aplomo. Y estaba segura de que el era consciente del efecto que casaba en ella y que estaba deliberadamente tratando de acrecentar sus reacciones. No es que fuera algo malo. Dos adultos como eran ellos, pero por alguna razón Ariana no podía dejar de tener la guardia alta.

Ningún hombre le había impactado como Dave Mustaine, y ella ni siquiera terminaba de entender por qué. Era mas que conocido su mal carácter. Su excesivo ego. El mismo le confesó su manía por mantener el control de todo y de todos a su alrededor. Si es cierto es un sujeto muy atractivo, tiene un imperio hecho a base de la música, y es de paso su artista favorito. Así que podía entender un poco su reacción hacia él.

Dave observaba con detenimiento a Ariana sus poses, sus gestos, la forma como se desenvolvía. Era sin duda una mujer de mundo. Muy lejos de la última chica con la que se relacionó, una jovencita mas inocente que otra cosa. En fin él solo quería volver a comenzar y sintió que esta chica era especial. Fue algo a primera vista como en 1998. Pero al menos esta no tenía 18. Eso debía tener alguna ventaja.

-Bueno tu ya debes saber mucho de mi- dijo Dave –Mi vida es bastante conocida, sobretodo entre mis fans. Pero no tengo problemas con eso-

-¿Por qué me invitaste a tomar café?- le preguntó Ariana.

-Bueno, pensé que alguien con tan buen gusto para las guitarras. Seguro tiene buen gusto para todo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ariana sonrió, pero en ella no había la timidez ni el candor que alguna vez lo enamoraron de otra mujer. Sino mas bien mucha seguridad y aplomo.

-Sabes como halagar a una chica eh Mustaine-

-Solo cuando encuentro una digna de ser halagada-

Se subieron en el costoso auto de Mustaine. Y finalmente llegaron al departamento de Ariana, estaba ubicado en un lugar muy bueno de San Francisco. Un buen sector con plusvalía, bastante elegante. Sin duda Ariana una mujer segura y, elegante y bella, no encajaba en el perfil de groupie o fanática loca de una banda thrash metal. Y eso era algo que no podía dejar de sorprenderle.

oooOOOooo

Mientras en el estudio de grabación, estaban los Soulfly, la banda de Max Cavalera quien había reclutado a David Ellefson como apoyo en el bajo, haciendo su práctica. Estaban todos menos David. Max y su esposa Gloria estaban empezando a cabrearse.

-¿Dónde demonios está David?- espetó el brasileño.

-Yo lo vi como discutiendo. Ya sabes como va su matrimonio- dijo Gloria.

-Si el bueno y dulce David Ellefson. Y su perfecta vida se están viniendo abajo- espetó el hombre de las rastas.

-Bueno todos pasamos por problemas alguna vez ¿no?- dijo Gloria.

-Si pero esos problemas llevan ya 2 años. Y la verdad es que su mujer resultó bastante caprichosa- indicó Max.

Mientras David en la terraza del estudio.

-Vamos Julie. Esto es lo que hago. Lo que siempre hice. ¿Que mas puedo hacer?- decía con el celular pegado en el oído.

-No se pero estoy tan cansada de todo esto. Necesito mas ayuda con los niños- se quejó la mujer.

-Pues no se ya tienes una niñera. Aunque nuestros hijos están grandecitos ya dijo él –Yo se que querías que volviera a Megadeth, pero ya me cansé de recibir toda la mierda de Dave, y no quiero pasar los años que me restan en una eterna pelea y conflictos. No podemos seguir así-

-Si bueno entonces porque no volviste como te lo propuso. Con Mustaine tenías mas fama y dinero - dijo ella.

-No todo es acerca de dinero, hay cosas que valen mas que eso Julie. Además ya todo está arreglado, estoy tratando de realizar otros proyectos precisamente para llevar dinero a casa. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Incluso asistir a la iglesia. No se que mas quieres. A veces creo que te levantas de dormir pensando que inventar el día de hoy para fastidiarme-

-Le diré a todos en nuestra comunidad como nos has abandonado. Les diré a todos, lo horrible que es vivir contigo- gritó la mujer y le colgó.

David se quedó mirando su celular contrariado. Definitivamente no la comprendía. Bueno nunca la había comprendido pero ahora ella había empeorado su carácter en un 500%. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero y volteó solo para ver a su nuevo jefe detrás de él con mirada acusadora.

-Lo siento Max- dijo el rubio –Prometo concentrarme en esto-

-Tranquilo- resopló Max con empatía. David era una persona demasiado agradable para estar enojado mucho tiempo con él –Se que no es mi problema hombre pero vamos ¿De que te va a acusar? De hacer todo lo posible para complacer a una mujer caprichosa. Por amor de Dios David. Estoy por creer que lo mas conveniente en tu caso es el divorcio. Hasta Dios mismo estaría de acuerdo. Esa mujer va a asfixiarte mientras duermes-

David resopló con tristeza –Mejor volvamos al ensayo-

-Trata de prestar atención a las señales- dijo el brasileño y palmeó la espalda del rubio –Sigue cambiando de tema e ignorando los consejos de quienes te apreciamos y ya verás lo mal que va a terminar todo esto-

-Te envidio- dijo él.

-Si y mira que yo tengo mi carácter, y Gloria ni se diga. Pero sigo pensando que quizás hay algo mejor para ti por ahí. Mira que si lograste liberarte de Dave Mustaine, creo que puedes volver a comenzar en cualquier otro ámbito de tu vida-

-Vamos que para mi ya lo es, ya estoy cerca de cumplir 40. Lo mío ya es en cuenta regresiva- ironizó con una sonrisa triste.

-No lo creas- dijo él –Nadie sabe lo que le depara el destino-

Y ambos regresaron al estudio.

oooOOOooo  
CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
